Nueve cosas
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: Nueve cosas que a Bakugou Katsuki le gustan de Todoroki Shouto, y una que no le gusta tanto. [TodoBaku Week] /Threeshot/
1. Me gustas como héroe

**NdA:** LLEGO AL LÍMITE A LA SEMANA DEL TODOBAKU. Pero LITERAL. Literal que aquí el evento se acaba dentro de media hora y yo estoy editando despreocupadamente. Bueno, aclaraciones: esto que vais a leer es la primera parte de un threeshot. Está terminado, así que si os gusta este trocito el segundo lo publicaré mañana y el tercero y último, el lunes. No pega con ninguno de los prompts del evento; es solo algo que llevaba un tiempo queriendo escribir.

Gracias a **Layla Redfox** por el beteo, y a **MoonyStark** por algunas de las referencias a sus fics y al canon compartido que tenemos. Procuraré ir indicándolas todas (L).

Disclaimer: BNHA no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _Nueve cosas_**

por

 _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **l.**

A Katsuki le gusta su fuerza, y no tiene ningún inconveniente en admitirlo, aunque duda que alguien le haga jamás una pregunta tan concreta al respecto.

¿Te gusta lo fuerte que es Todoroki Shouto?

 _Pues sí. Sí, la verdad es que sí. Me trae de cabeza, el hijo de la gran puta._

Le importaría un bledo repetir "sí", "sí" y "sí" porque total, después de confesarlo no podría dejar testigos, así que qué menos que ser sincero con alguien a quien planeas mandar a la tumba.

En su momento pudo escupirle a Deku que al descubrir cómo se las gastaba Todoroki peleando temió no ser (aún) lo bastante bueno para derrotarlo, así que es lo suficientemente hombre para reconocer ante sí mismo que lo admira. Que es un rival más que decente. Con él le pasa como a los gatos con los árboles de Navidad. Su don le resulta brillante y disfruta en secreto contemplándolo, y siente la pulsión irrefrenable de aniquilarlo.

En una escala del uno al diez Kirishima opina que es _un poco rarita_ , _tío_. Esa fijación que Katsuki ha ido desarrollando por Todoroki. Que incluso para él, no es muy sana esa ira que le sacude como una descarga eléctrica cuando _el muy cabrón pasa de mi culo o no me hace ni puto caso, el muy gilipollas o qué cojones tiene Deku que no tenga yo, COÑO, ¿me lo quieres explicar?_ (todo palabras textuales del propio Katsuki).

Se mosquea tanto que acaba erizándose como un león en ayuno, dispuesto a tirarse a la yugular más cercana, y Kirishima se ve obligado a pedirle que se calme, pero nada. Es como pedirle peras al olmo. De la misma manera, tampoco sirve de nada tratar de quitarle hierro al asunto con un "bueno, pues pasa de él tú también" porque Katsuki es una mala bestia, y hay una pulsión interna que lo empuja irremediablemente hacia bestias similares. Para medirse con ellas. Para relacionarse con su especie. Lo que sea, pero vamos, que intentar que aparte su atención de Todoroki es imposible.

Katsuki está hecho de metal, y ese poder desmedido y brutal es el primero de los muchos imanes que Todoroki ejerce sobre él involuntariamente. Lo atrae como la gravedad amarra los imperios al suelo y hace caer de bruces a sus reyes. Le gustan todas y cada una de las facetas de su don; esa elegancia lánguida con la que se desliza patinando sobre el hielo y expulsa bocanadas gélidas que ondulan invernales y blanquecinas alrededor de su rostro. Le gusta esa fiereza en calma, esa perseverancia callada que no flaquea ni siquiera cuando el brazo empieza a temblarle de frío.

Le gusta cuando se desata. El fuego repta como una quimera a su espalda y se libera de su prisión de piel, dibujando un ala monstruosa a su costado, bailando junto a su flequillo en lenguas amarillas y rojas que se entrelazan, descomponiéndole la expresión tranquila y trastornándola, cambiándola por otra irreconocible, lunática y salvaje, llenándola de coraje y ansias de algo más complejo que la victoria; el anhelo inconsciente de poder sentirse orgulloso de algo que es suyo, y que semanas más tarde entiende que no le pertenece a nadie más que a él.

A veces sueña que se enfrentan. O sea. Lo sueña-sueña. No es que se distraiga cuando Aizawa está dando una clase especialmente soporífera y Katsuki mire por la ventana y se ponga a divagar sobre la marca del saco de dormir de ese hombre y de paso se monte un videoclip mental sobre Todoroki y él sacándose los higadillos, con cámara lenta en los golpes de efecto y Requiem for a Dream de fondo. No. Es que por las noches cierra los ojos en su cama, se queda dormido y pum, ahí están los dos, moviéndose detrás de sus párpados. Enfrentándose de verdad. A plena potencia. Aguantan horas y horas en pie, devastándolo todo, y terminan empujándose contra la pared del gimnasio o la hierba crecida del jardín, agotados y con los músculos agarrotados, llenos de hollín. Hundiéndole al otro los dedos en la barbilla y en el hombro para quitárselo de encima.

Siempre se despierta sudando.

Empieza a dormir con guantes cuando explota la lámpara de la mesilla de noche sin querer, al tratar de encenderla con la mano mojada.

* * *

 **ll.**

Le gusta su nombre de héroe. A nadie parece molarle el de Katsuki, por alguna razón misteriosa. Después de muchas idas y venidas, acaba eligiendo uno asquerosamente sencillo para que lo dejen en paz. Y para poder hacer las prácticas con Jeanist. Se obliga a apechugar solo porque tiene claro que es provisional, y que ya se lo cambiará por uno que esté a su altura cuando se convierta en un héroe, y ninguna señora en mallas y esposas pueda mangonearlo solo porque es su profesora.

Iida deja de ser Tenya para convertirse en Ingenium.

La crítica general hacia el que escoge Todoroki persiste, no obstante. Radica en lo simple e insustancial que es. _Shouto._ Solo un nombre. Ni rastro de sus cualidades por ningún sitio. Incluso el tarado de Deku es capaz de sacarle partido a ese apodo que Katsuki le puso cuando eran críos, así que a todo el mundo la elección de Todoroki le parece un desperdicio, porque sus particularidades dan para formar combinaciones bastante chulas, la verdad. Algo como Fired Ice o Iced Fire. Pero no. una tontería más tonta.

Él no opina lo mismo, sin embargo. Entiende lo que implica. Nunca llega a defenderlo en voz alta, pero comprende que lo que Todoroki busca es que cuando alguien lo llame pidiendo ayuda y exclame muerto de alivio "¡eh, ahí viene Shouto!" no vea en él a un superhombre, sino a un amigo. Alguien en quien confiar. Alguien independizado de ese apellido maldito y egoísta que su madre lleva a la fuerza, y que la reduce a "Señora Todoroki". Shouto aspira a ser algo más grande y más humano que su apellido; algo más que un alias rimbombante que suene imponente en los titulares de las noticias.

Bueno. La verdad es que Katsuki no piensa en todo eso, porque son bastantes palabras, y la mayoría de ellas dan diabetes. Lo entiende y punto.

–Shouto –le dice con aspereza durante el entrenamiento del viernes.

–Dime.

Les hace falta mejorar sus técnicas de rescate sin supervisión, así que los han colocado en equipos de tres y los han soltado en uno de los tres bosques de Shizuoka propiedad de la U.A. Tienen que dirigirse hacia el otro por el nombre de héroe que haya escogido, para irse acostumbrando. Katsuki ha tratado por todos los medios de evadir la orden, porque se siente estúpido llamando a Todoroki por su nombre de pila, pero no le ha quedado más remedio que ceder cuando el tiquismiquis de Aizawa les ha penalizado con un punto menos y la pandilla de Deku se ha puesto a la cabeza.

Le gustaría adaptarse. A llamarlo así. Todoroki no parece tener ningún problema en llamarlo a él Explosive Hands, (muy modesto, pero EN FIN, ya se pondrá otro en cuanto salga de la academia) después de todo. Katsuki tendrá que hacerlo cuando se gradúen y coincidan en algún escenario del crimen, o tengan que cooperar codo con codo. Y cuando le pidan que haga declaraciones para la radio o la televisión. Y bueno. Katsuki sabe que a Todoroki le gusta que lo llamen por su nombre . Que le hace ilusión. O algo. No es que a él le importe en absoluto lo que a Todoroki pueda o no gustarle, pero supone que no le cuesta nada juntar dos sílabas. Sería más fácil si no le resultara terriblemente íntimo. Shouto. Ni siquiera acostumbra a abordar a Kirishima por su nombre de pila, y eso que tiene mucha más confianza con él de la que tiene con Todoroki.

Tendrás que esperar un poco más, bastardo.

–Voy a entrar en la cueva a ver qué pasa –comenta. De malas pulgas. Y puede que con una pizca, solo con una pizca de preocupación–. El imbécil de Red Riot está tardando mucho.

Ni siquiera haría falta llamarlo Shouto si el grupo de Kaminari no se hubiera unido a ellos, y Katsuki tuviera que especificar a quién se está dirigiendo.

–¿Vas tú solo? –inquiere Todoroki, volviéndose hacia él. Desviando la mirada de la abertura en la roca por la que Kirishima desapareció hace ya más de diez minutos.

–No podemos ir los dos. –Le recuerda Katsuki, cuadrando los hombros y preparándose para marcharse. El orgullo se le resiente cuando añade lo siguiente entre dientes–. Estate atento al walkie-talkie.

Nota cómo trasluce. Cómo quema. Cómo le pudre la boca. El significado implícito en esas palabras. Estate atento al walkie-talkie por si necesitamos ayuda.

Ayuda.

 _Ayuda._

AYUDA.

Le jode tanto pronunciarlo que se siente capaz de mandar al diablo de una explosión a esa familia de robles frondosos que rodean la entrada a la caverna. Con tal de no matar a nadie. Está aprendiendo a controlar sus impulsos. No puede eliminarlos ni hacerlos desaparecer, ni transformarse en un remanso de paz y buenos modales de la noche a la mañana, pero si quiere convertirse en un héroe debe tener la aptitud suficiente para no desgraciar a nadie. Y para colaborar con quien sea.

Aunque esa persona sea Todoroki-te-gasto-bromitas-que-no-tienen-ni-puta-gracia-Shouto. Qué te parece. Todoroki tiene sentido del humor. Un sentido del humor de mierda, pero lo tiene. Tócate las narices.

Lo peor es que a Kirishima le había molado. La ocurrencia de Todoroki aquella vez, cuando había insinuado que aquel niño que se creía un hombre le recordaba a él. El veredicto exacto de Kirishima había sido "QUÉ CAÑA DE TÍO; ya hay que tenerlos bien puestos para gastarte una broma a ti".

No soy ningún niñato, bastardo.

Ahora, sin embargo, lo cierto es que se les está dando bastante bien. Inesperadamente bien. Lo de soportarse. Al contrario que durante su primera experiencia práctica salvando gente.

–Vale –acepta Todoroki–. Ten cuidado. –Por un instante, Katsuki está seguro de que le está buscando las cosquillas con ese "ten cuidado", pero un instante después añade:–. No mates a nadie, Explosive Hands.

De verdad que Katsuki no quiere sonreírle. De verdad de la buena. _Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me trate con delicadeza y no quiero sonreírte y darte las gracias por no hacerlo tú también._

Una vez que uno supera la pedantería de Todoroki y comprende que su indiferencia es meramente una carcasa externa, agradece ese tercer don suyo que pasa inadvertido entre el hielo y el fuego, pero que probablemente puede tal vez no salvar, pero sí arreglar muchas más vidas que los otros dos juntos.

–Lo intentaré.

Y es que se está volviendo alguien capaz de entender los puntos débiles de las personas.

Las flaquezas, los lugares donde más sangran y más duelen los golpes.

Alguien que ha escogido curar todas esas heridas en lugar de echarles sal.

Un amigo.

* * *

 **lll.**

Durante su tercer y último curso en la U.A., le da lo que años después, Katsuki sigue considerando el mayor susto de su vida. Ni siquiera cuando lo secuestraron el pánico lo paralizó tanto como durante esa misión.

Se suponía que iba a ser pan comido. Ayudar a la evacuación y la demolición de un edificio en ruinas. Katsuki nunca subestima las misiones, pero esas habían sido las palabras de Aizawa. Hasta que se habían topado con un villano con un poder similar al de su profesor, pero mucho más siniestro: una habilidad capaz de anular las de otros, e infligir daños en el sistema nervioso, la musculatura y la estructura ósea cada vez que el usuario afectado intentaba utilizarla.

Katsuki no recuerda mucho; apenas sombras y luces entremezclándose unas con otras, y la boca llena de sangre, porque Deku había descifrado la particularidad de ese cabrón en menos de un minuto, pero había demasiados civiles desamparados en juego y necesitaban sus poderes para sacarlos a todos de allí. En aquel entonces, seguía siendo demasiado obstinado. Demasiado irreflexivo. Katsuki tiene un talento innato para las estrategias en el campo de batalla, pero nunca le habían arrebatado su particularidad habiendo gente en peligro que dependiese de ella para sobrevivir, así que se había llevado hasta el límite.

Se acuerda de hacer totalmente ciego un par de viajes de ida y vuelta evacuando a parejas y familias con niños. Con la pierna derecha crujiendo a cada paso y el cráneo lleno de latidos dolorosos.

Se había desplomado sobre el asfalto cuando había percibido suficientes voces de héroes conocidos a su alrededor, y justo cuando la consciencia había empezado a resbalársele entre los dedos cargados de arañazos y gravilla, había escuchado una explosión de las que hacen vibrar las carreteras, seguido de un griterío estruendoso.

–¡EL EDIFICIO! –había voceado alguien–. ¡Todo el mundo fuera!

Había atisbado algo gigante y rectangular cerniéndose sobre él, precedido de millones de chasquidos, como si la tierra se estuviera desgajando sobre sus ejes. Luego, un borrón rojo, blanco y azul. Y un alarido.

 _¡Bakugou!_

Y después nada.

* * *

Se había despertado en una cama con la pierna en alto y los ojos somnolientos y el cuerpo vacío, lleno de quemaduras. Con tres litros de pomada por centímetro cúbico. Con más puntos de sutura que un peluche viejo.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de verde claro, y olía a suavizante y a puré de zanahorias.

¿Estamos en el hospital?

–¿Y Recovery Girl? –había identificado la voz temblorosa de Kirishima–. No puede quedarse así. Tardará meses en recuperarse del todo.

–Kacchan no es el único herido –había tratado de razonar Deku. Katsuki no podía verle bien la cara, pero sonaba lloroso–. Hay personas que se encuentran en estado crítico, y todavía están buscando desaparecidos entre los escombros.

La puerta se había abierto con violencia, y varias siluetas habían entrado corriendo y con la respiración desbocada.

–¿Lo han encontrado? –había exclamado Deku de inmediato.

 _A quién han encontrado._

–Sí – _Yaoyoruzu_ –. Estaba muy cerca de Bakugou. La policía cree que se las ingenió para catapultarlo fuera del área de peligro. Eso explicaría las fracturas en sus costillas y en la mandíbula –¿tengo las costillas rotas?–. Se ha encajado en el hueco de una ventana que estaba abierta, pero aun así le han caído varias vigas encima –la chica había tenido que interrumpirse en medio de un sollozo y tomar aire–. Ha perdido mucha sangre. Recovery Girl lo está atendiendo en persona.

Katsuki había querido hablar. Hacer preguntas. Algo útil, en lugar de permanecer tendido como un jodido muñeco de trapo, ocupando unas sábanas y un vendaje y una atención médica y un suero que debería estar utilizando otra persona.

La anestesia lo había mantenido en un semitrance hasta bien entrada la noche. Entonces, Katsuki había podido llevar a cabo su interrogatorio.

Se le había caído el alma a los pies cuando Deku y Kirishima le habían puesto al corriente de todo.

* * *

–En qué cojones estabas pensando.

Ha tenido que llegar hasta la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos en silla de ruedas. No le han dejado entrar, claro. Solo familiares, repiten las enfermeras como loros. Se le han revuelto las tripas viendo entrar y salir a Endeavor por la puerta blanca. Su apariencia ya es fiera y poco amigable de por sí, pero ahora emana un aura salvaje y furibunda. Al principio, Katsuki piensa en acercarse a él y preguntarle cómo está su hijo, pero. No puede. No puede, porque sabe lo que ha hecho. Sabe que por su culpa Todoroki nunca ha podido ser un crío normal y ha crecido destrozado, y siente un asco tan profuso hacia ese hombre que es incapaz de dirigirle la palabra, aunque sea solo para conocer el estado de Todoroki.

Se dedica a observarlo todo desde un rincón. A memorizar los horarios de los guardias. Cuando no está haciendo eso, está rehabilitándose, hasta que por fin Recovery Girl lo atiende y aunque sigue hecho un guiñapo, por lo menos puede moverse por su propio pie.

–A tu amigo ya lo han trasladado a planta –le informa con afabilidad–. De todas formas, tendrás que esperar un poco para poder verlo. Endeavor ha prohibido las visitas hasta que le den el alta dentro de un par de días. Ya está fuera de peligro y le han soldado todos los huesos y sanado los desgarros en los tendones, pero necesita reposo.

Katsuki no sabe a ciencia cierta si ha recibido alguna otra visita aparte de la de su padre, porque siempre le obligan a retirarse de la sala de espera y volver a su habitación para que descanse, pero durante los cuartos de hora que ha podido pasar ahí sin que nadie venga a tocarle los cojones, no ha visto a nadie más que se identifique ante los guardias y anuncie que viene a ver a Todoroki, así que imagina que lleva unos dos días sin ver más caras conocidas que la suya, y que debe estar agotado y triste, pero eso no disipa su enfado ni un ápice.

–No deberías estar aquí –le dice con el ceño fruncido. Tiene ojeras y el rostro demacrado–. ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?

Si ahora es la fragilidad hecha carne, Katsuki no quiere ni imaginarse cómo debía estar antes de que Recovery Girl lo curase.

–Me he colado.

Eso parece resultarle gracioso. El muy tonto del culo. Todoroki no llega a reírse, pero contrae la cara en una mueca que no es de aflicción, y eso a Katsuki le desarma.

–Te vas a meter en un lío, Bakugou.

–No tengas los santos huevos de hablarme de líos cuando casi te matas para salvarme el culo –sisea, cogiéndole de la pechera.

–Esa gente de ahí fuera te necesita vivo.

–También te necesitan a ti, subnormal –balbucea. La ira se ha evaporado y ha sido sustituida por otro sentimiento. Uno que Katsuki no logra identificar–. Bastardo mitad y mitad.

–Lo que tú digas –suspira Todoroki, cansado y satisfecho. Se hace a un lado, por si Katsuki quiere sentarse.

No vuelvas a hacerme esto.

Se queda con él hasta que lo descubre el enfermero que lleva un carrito con los desayunos a los pacientes.

¿Lo peor? Lo peor es muy retorcido, porque Katsuki siempre ha blasfemado sobre lo repulsivo que es ser una carga para otro. Su amistad con Deku se resquebrajó porque el muy idiota pensaba que era un blandengue que necesitaba que lo envolviesen en plástico de burbujas, y Bakugou no-lo-tolera.

Y sin embargo, cuando piensa Todoroki me ha salvado no puede estar mosqueado con él ni odiarlo. Cuando piensa que podría haber muerto por él, únicamente se odia a sí mismo. Pero no puede odiar a Todoroki, que opina que Bakugou es fuerte y que hay gente que lo necesita. Ha sido un héroe y Katsuki no. Así de simple.

No puede quedarse atrás. No cuando ese pirado ya ha dado la cara por él dos veces.

La próxima te rescataré yo a ti. Y no se hable más.

Lo peor es que cuando piensa en lo que Todoroki ha arriesgado por él nota que la sangre corre más rápida y más líquida por sus venas, y la gratitud se funde con algo tibio y dulce dentro del pecho.

 _Me gustas como héroe._


	2. Me gustas como tío

**NdA:** ¡lo prometido es deuda! Mañana subiré la última parte C:

* * *

 **Nueve cosas**

por _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **lV.**

La auténtica complicación surge cuando se da cuenta de que le gustan sus ojos porque _no me jodas,_ nunca ha pensado en los ojos de alguien como en algo que merezca un calificativo. A él lo que le importa es el potencial. La habilidad. ¡La destreza! Esos son los únicos aspectos que Katsuki valora en sus compañeros. En sus adversarios. En las personas. Tal vez su paciencia y su lealtad, en el caso de Kirishima, aunque el muy miserable no tiene por qué saberlo.

Pero nunca _los ojos, venga ya._ De hecho, al principio cree que lo que sucede es que NO le gustan. Que le irritan visualmente. Que le molesta su asimetría y ese brillo oceánico y vivo que flota alrededor de la pupila del que es celeste. Que le crispa la homogeneidad plateada y apagada del otro.

Pero resulta que no. Lo que ocurre es que _le gustan_ los ojos de ese tío. Como le gustan la sopa picante o las pelis de acción, Linkin Park (porque a Katsuki se la suda que Kirishima se meta con sus _grupos viejunos_ ) y todas esas cosas insignificantes que hacen que uno sea un poco más feliz y siempre tenga ganas de ellas.

–¿Te pasa algo? –inquiere Todoroki (al que ha empezado a llamar Shouto por dentro de manera intermitente) al adelantarlo por la derecha esa mañana en la que se encuentran corriendo por el parque y deciden hacer una carrera. Levantan polvo y hojarasca al pasar a toda velocidad por esos senderos que a esa hora solo transitan ancianos insomnes y deportistas entregados. Y bueno. Y _ellos_.

Cuando Todoroki se vuelve para mirarlo, sus ojos refulgen de competitividad y adrenalina, el pelo se le pega a mechones oscurecidos y húmedos a la frente perlada en sudor, y Katsuki está a punto de tropezarse.

–Qué me va a pasar.

–¿Tienes las piernas sobrecargadas?

–Qué. No.

Se detienen debajo de un cerezo en flor. O más bien, Todoroki se para y por ende, obliga a Katsuki a hacer lo propio, porque es absurdo seguir corriendo a todo dar si el contrincante deja de competir contigo.

–¿Quieres que te lleve?

El aire y la sangre se declaran en huelga dentro de su organismo, y a Katsuki la respuesta le sale endeble y cortada, porque puede haber esquivado todas las ñoñerías de la cultura pop habidas y por haber, pero no es del todo ajeno a ellas, y cuando Todoroki dice "¿quieres que te lleve?" su mente lo traiciona y evoca imágenes de Todoroki cargándolo a la espalda, o en brazos, y eso le hace sentir tan vulnerable que tiene que retroceder un paso.

–¿Quieres que te parta un poco el pecho?

Reanudan la marcha sin mediar más palabra.

Sus ojos le parecen _bonitos,_ lo cual le da una pista sobre lo jodido que está, porque nunca ha pensado en nadie con ese adjetivo, y le horroriza un poco empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Intenta convencerse de que no es alarmante. De que es inevitable que incluso él, que ha despotricado durante toda su vida sobre la gente corriente y moliente, experimente esa sensación tan ordinaria. Que es _normal_ que le molen los ojos de alguien. El término siempre le ha parecido insultante, pero ahora se aferra a él como a un clavo ardiendo.

 _Qué cojones voy a hacer si son bonitos, coño._

* * *

 **V.**

El punto exacto en el que todo se va a la mierda es cuando se encuentra a sí mismo preguntándose cómo será su cicatriz. Qué tacto tendrá. Si la única diferencia que la separa del resto de su cara es la tonalidad granate y erosionada y dolorosa, como todas esas heridas del alma que se reflejan por fuera, o si la textura también es distinta. Si es áspera o rugosa o se estremece al tacto.

Si alguien la ha acariciado con los dedos, pasando la yema por la frontera que la divide de la nación de piel blanca. Si es algo que no se puede tocar, por reglas instintivas, como la barriga de los gatos.

–Oye tú –inquiere un jueves en el que les toca recoger el aula–, ¿cómo es?

Se le escapa. Como un espasmo.

Un segundo después, se percata de que ha formulado la pregunta en voz alta y quiere morirse. O matarlo. Matarlo sería mucho más justo, porque nadie tiene derecho a volverlo loco y a llenarle la cabeza de basura como está haciendo ese desgraciado.

–¿El qué? –cuestiona Shouto, pestañeando, porque no han hablado durante los diez minutos que llevan enderezando pupitres, barriendo bolitas de papel y depositando bolígrafos olvidados en la caja de objetos perdidos de la clase 1º A que luego tendrán que llevar a Secretaría. Su relación se basa en compartir espacio con el otro mientras hay algo más llenando la atmósfera. Algo como una serie a la que Shouto lo ha enganchado o el bullicio de una cafetería, o el silencio plomizo y obligatorio de una biblioteca, o el chirrido metálico de las máquinas del gimnasio. Bakugou ha resultado ser una elección inesperadamente placentera cuando uno quiere estar en pijama y desprenderse de sus (escasas) habilidades sociales.

La comunicación verbal no es el fuerte de ninguno de los dos. Nunca han hablado mucho, y cuando lo han hecho han tocado puntos que han provocado que Bakugou acabe lanzando borradores o cojines por los aires, amenazándole de muerte o enfureciéndose por cosas que Todoroki dice y que, aparentemente, no son apropiadas.

 _De perdidos al río._

–Tu cicatriz –suspira Katsuki, que no puede soportar ni un minuto más de esa conversación. Si a eso se le puede llamar conversación –. ¿Cómo es?

Todoroki no sabe muy quién qué contestar, básicamente porque no termina de entender la pregunta. No sabe si Bakugou le está preguntando cómo se la hizo (aunque imagina que no es eso, porque se las ha ingeniado para averiguar que tiene problemas con su familia, por decirlo de una forma suave, así que supone que debe conocer la historia de esa quemadura), o cómo se siente cuando se mira al espejo por las mañanas y la ve, o qué se le pasa por la cabeza cuando la gente levanta la vista en el metro y se fija en ella, y después en él.

–¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiona a su vez, despacio, procurando no sonar a la defensiva, porque le sorprende que Bakugou tenga curiosidad acerca de su cicatriz, o de su persona, en líneas generales, y no quiere espantarlo o enfadarlo, sobre todo ahora que han logrado forjar algo que a grandes rasgos puede pasar por una amistad.

Bakugou lo fulmina con la mirada durante un minuto entero, y Todoroki está convencido de que piensa que se está haciendo el tonto, o algo por el estilo, pero se limita a esperar una respuesta.

–Olvídalo –bufa al final, dándose la vuelta para seguirle gruñendo a los chicles incrustados bajo el escritorio de Mineta.

–No.

–¿Cómo que n...? –masculla Katsuki, preparado de sobra para encararlo, pero cuando se gira con el cataclismo arremolinándose en la palma de su mano derecha, Todoroki está a menos de un metro de él, con el gesto insondable y la cabeza ladeada. El nudo de la corbata impecable y la camisa planchada y metida por dentro del cinturón. Nota cómo algo le estalla lejos de las manos. Algo que no está hecho de sudor y que tiene metido en el pecho, y que escuece de cojones–. Apártate, imbécil.

Debería sonar a amenaza. A advertencia. A muerte segura.

Y no suena a nada de eso.

–Puedo contarte lo que quieras –dice Todoroki, sin inmutarse, _tiene los huevos de acero_ – _,_ pero necesito que me expliques lo que quieres saber.

 _Que te olvides,_ quiere espetarle Katsuki. _Que me dejes con mis paranoias y te pires a borrar los garabatos que ha hecho el memo de Kaminari en la pared. Que no tienes por qué saber que antes de ver a All Might por la tele quería ser un soldado, y tú me recuerdas a ellos, con esos traumas que arrastras sin quejarte y ese espíritu cansado a prueba de balas._

–Vale –claudica, apretando los dientes, no muy convencido–, pero no me mires raro o te parto lo que te queda de cara.

–Vale.

Tiene el pulso en los oídos. Ni siquiera sabe quién de los dos da un paso hacia el otro.

–Y que no salga de aquí.

–Vale.

Se frota las manos contra la pernera del pantalón, porque está transpirando tanto que podría volar toda la planta si se descuida.

–Cómo es –muerde las sílabas– cuando la tocas.

La pregunta ya era una gilipollez supina cuando navegaba a la deriva en su cráneo, pero exteriorizada da vergüenza ajena. Incluso tiene una connotación _rara_ que Katsuki no había captado antes, y que ahora le resulta escandalosa.

–Ah –musita Todoroki. Pasmado. Procesando la pregunta–. ¿Quieres tocarla? –replica por fin, con un deje de estupor, como si ni él se esperara el ofrecimiento.

 _Qué. QUÉ. Qué coño dice este tío._

Le responde sin filtros. A grito pelado. Le responde lo que cree que Todoroki quiere escuchar, porque tiene miedo de pensar en lo que él podría querer.

–NO.

Lo peor de todo es que no ha sido un "¿quieres tocarla?" sinónimo de "atrévete, payaso", sino un "¿quieres tocarla?" sinónimo de "¿quieres _tocarme_?".

 _La madre que me parió._

–A mí no me importa –musita Todoroki, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Con una mezcla de extrañeza y asombro.

No está pasando. No está charlando a solas y encerrado en dos metros cuadrados con Todoroki Shouto sobre lo mucho o poco que le gustaría tocarle. Porque Katsuki no quiere ponerle las manos encima, a menos que sea para derribarlo en un combate. _Ni con un palo_ , necesita rugir a voz en cuello. Ya ha perdido los papeles con él antes. Le ha escupido que no le importan sus sentimientos ni sus problemas familiares y ha tirado una mesa al suelo y le ha agarrado del pelo para que espabile y le tome en serio. Ha hecho todo eso.

Y ahora yace inmóvil como una estatua. Incapaz de rechazarlo abiertamente.

Lo escruta con detenimiento. Se apoya en el marco de la ventana porque nota que la rodilla le flaquea como a un maldito viejo. Siempre ha despreciado la ayuda de los demás pero ahora pagaría porque Kirishima entrase por la puerta y le metiera prisa para "pirarnos a casa antes de que echemos raíces, hermano". O Kaminari. O Sero. Cualquiera le valdría de excusa para romper esa calima tensa que parece flotar tirante entre Todoroki y él. En lugar de eso, levanta la mano seca, esforzándose para no contraer los nudillos y propinarle un puñetazo de campeonato en la quijada.

–No sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Tiene la mente nublada pero conserva la lucidez para cuestionarse lo que pensaría cualquiera de sus compañeros si los viera así. Hablando cerca y bajo y _cerca_ y Katsuki poniéndole la mano en la cara sin intenciones bélicas de por medio.

 _Joder._

–Ya –murmura Todoroki, que parece tan o más perdido que él, si eso es posible.

No retrocede en cuanto los dedos de Katsuki dudan un último segundo, y se estiran.

Y lo está tocando. Él. A Todoroki. Al principio con el dedo corazón y el índice. Solo con esos dos. En la parte alta del pómulo. Si aprieta, puede palpar el hueso. La unión entre sus pieles es insignificante pero le sacude como un terremoto. Katsuki quiere estar asustado, porque ni siquiera uno de los puñetazos titánicos de Deku podría reducirlo a gelatina de esa forma, y _no lo entiende_ y es todo muy frustrante. Nota la respiración de Todoroki cortarse contra su muñeca un momento, y luego volver a fluir de golpe, como si el muy tonto acabase de reparar en la ausencia de oxígeno en las vías respiratorias y hubiera querido disimularla.

–Qué tal –musita, y Katsuki se acuerda de que se supone que está comprobando la textura de su cicatriz, y no dejándose ahogar por una avalancha de mierda emocional, sea cual sea el desencadenante.

–Voy –es lo único que contesta, con una voz grave que no reconoce, porque no suena peligrosa, y cuando Katsuki habla con gravedad es porque quiere resultarle peligroso a alguien.

Mueve las puntas de los dedos con tosquedad, intentando no rozarle con las uñas (por si Todoroki activa el fuego sin querer y le abrasa las manos, muchas gracias). A sus dígitos, se unen el anular y el pulgar, y por último el meñique. Uno a uno. Los mechones de pelo cobrizo le hacen cosquillas en los nudillos cuando le delinea la ceja. Espera a que Todoroki se aparte de él, pero lo único que ocurre es que nota un calor tenue contra la mano y cuando Katsuki deja de clavar su vista en la pizarra atisba un rubor en el rostro paliducho. Katsuki nunca lo había visto así. _Sonrojado._ De hecho, ignoraba que a Todoroki le pasaran cosas como esas. Tan… normales. Que pudiese experimentar sensaciones como la vergüenza o el pudor.

–¿Te molesta? –le pregunta Katsuki, porque es evidente que se está poniendo como un tomate por su culpa, y quiere identificar qué coño es lo que le está pasando a Shouto por la cabeza.

El sol anaranjado de la tarde brota detrás de una nube tupida y le da a Katsuki en la espalda. Hace que las pupilas de Todoroki se contraigan por el exceso de luz y que parpadee para adaptarse a la claridad.

–No.

El corazón le salta desde un trampolín de cien metros de altura, porque le está acariciando la cara a un tío y a ninguno de los dos le molesta, y tal vez sería más fácil si así fuera.

–¿Te gusta?

Katsuki traza una media luna debajo de ese ojo que es como un cielo despejado atrapado en un mortal. Con la pupila del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler es más cristalino que nunca, y parece hecho de oleaje y canciones. Le recuerda al verano y a la playa, y casi puede oler la fragancia cálida y dulzona de la crema solar.

–No lo sé –musita Todoroki, apenas audible, y el suelo de mármol se desliza bajo sus pies, porque ninguno se mueve pero ahora las puntas de sus mocasines se tocan–. ¿Y a ti?

 _Y yo qué sé, gilipollas._

La piel quemada no es como esperaba. Es lisa y suave como la madera pulida, y carece de esa pelusilla que posee el resto de la piel de la cara, como los melocotones.

–Y yo qué sé.

Para su sorpresa, Todoroki se ríe. Flojito. No es que Katsuki haya dicho nada gracioso, pero tampoco puede culparlo porque entiende que en pleno cortocircuito la gente haga cosas fuera de lugar. Como lo que está haciendo él, por ejemplo.

Los dedos han ido atravesando la muralla del tabique nasal y ahora dibujan círculos al otro lado, sobre piel blanca y sana. Y Katsuki sabe que eso no formaba parte del trato, que está rompiendo algún tipo de regla no escrita, pero no le importa.

–Tienes unos ojos bonitos.

Por un momento, Katsuki cree que ha hablado en voz alta de nuevo, pero el aliento de Todoroki le hace cosquillas en la boca. En la _boca_. Se han aproximado tanto que distinguir el gris del azul en su mirada comienza a ser duro, y _me ha dicho que tengo los ojos bonitos. ÉL._ Va a darle tantas vueltas a esa frase de mierda durante los próximos meses que no puede decidir si está contento porque a Todoroki le parezca bonita alguna cualidad suya o si está acojonado precisamente porque algo como eso tenga la capacidad de hacerle mínimamente feliz.

Y además, él no quiere tener cosas _bonitas_. Las cosas bonitas no convierten en héroe a nadie.

Quiere ser fuerte.

Quiere ser grande.

Quiere ser metódico.

Quiere ser _necesario._

–Qué coño dices.

Le sale tan débil que le dan ganas de hacerse el harakiri con un lápiz afilado.

–¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?

–Que te calles, subnormal.

Comprende lo que le está pasando. De sopetón. Un fuego artificial le nace en el estómago e implosiona contra las costillas mientras Katsuki le toca los labios con los dedos y le pasa el pulgar por la comisura. Le abre la boca con el pulgar y piensa que quiere quedarse así todo lo que pueda. Ni siquiera le importa que Todoroki haya apoyado las manos a sus costados, en el pupitre, y que sea tan absurdamente alto y eso le otorgue una posición de superioridad ridícula, ni que tenga toda la pinta de ir a hacer algo estúpido.

–Tío, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás limpiando los pupitres o los estás fabricand…? –la voz de Kirishima se corta como la leche agria a mitad de interrogante–. _Oh._

El ambiente se astilla y se fragmenta en pedazos y a Katsuki se le hiela el estómago. Maldice su suerte. Su karma, porque antes había deseado que sus amigos aparecieran pero ahora es lo último que quiere y sin embargo, ahí están. Los tres.

Exclamación. Aplausos. Silbidos.

Lo siguiente que escucha son un par de risitas histéricas e incrédulas, y sendos "no me jodas" y da gracias porque Shouto sea lo bastante nulo para las convenciones humanas como para no separarse de él como un resorte, porque si lo hiciera tendría un primer plano del careto de Kaminari y de Sero, y el instinto asesino sería incontrolable.

–Podemos volver más tarde –sugiere Kirishima, esbozando una sonrisa atontada, debatiéndose entre sumarse al bullying o poner tierra de por medio antes de que Katsuki salga volando hacia ellos con intenciones poco amistosas. Lo más insultante de todo es que ni siquiera se dirige hacia _él._ El muy capullo está hablando con Todoroki. Pidiéndole _permiso_ para llevárselo a _él_ de _ahí._

–Vale –es todo lo que responde, y ahí Katsuki no puede más.

Le propina un codazo en el costado y se escabulle para echarse su mochila al hombro y embestir a los otros tres panolis con la carpeta para que lo dejen pasar.

–¡No habléis de mí como si no estuviera delante, panda de imbéciles!

–¿Vas a dejarlo _así_? –escucha decir a Sero.

–¿Ni un besito de despedida ni nada? –aventura Kaminari, fingiendo indignación antes de romper a reír.

Y esa es la gota que colma el vaso. Bakugou arroja sus pertenencias al ventanal del pasillo y abre las palmas. Nota el chisporroteo de su particularidad circulando y electrizando el aire, y por primera vez desde hace un rato, se siente inmenso y poderoso.

–Estáis muertos.

Con Kirishima decide tener piedad. Shouto y él contemplan la trifulca desde el marco de la puerta, hasta que la primera ventana revienta y ambos intercambian una mirada de resignación antes de intervenir.

 _Me cago en Dios._ La letanía se repite en su mente, incansable.

 _Me gusta este tío. Como tío. Me gusta un montón._

 _Me cago en Dios._

* * *

–¿Y desde cuando…? –quiere saber Sero. Con la voz nasal y el brazo entablillado. Sin parar de prorrumpir en ataques de risa maliciosa–. _Ya sabes._

No se callan ni debajo del agua.

–Desde cuándo _qué_.

–¿Desde cuándo te van los tíos?

–¿Desde cuándo haces manitas con Todoroki?

Kaminari y Sero hablan a la vez. Cada uno desde una cama distinta de la enfermería.

–No estábamos _haciendo manitas_ –gruñe Katsuki, apelando a todo su sentido común para no darles el golpe de gracia, lo cual es difícil, porque si ya está costándole un mundo procesar la revelación que tuvo hace un rato, escuchar la verdad descarnada de boca de ellos es tan violento que le hace sentir el hazmerreír de la U.A. Porque sí. Estaban _haciendo manitas._ Todoroki y él. Habían estado a nada de darse el lote, _joder_. Y sí, le gusta ese tío desde a saber cuándo. Y Aizawa se ha llevado a Shouto a la sala de profesores para que le haga un informe de lo acontecido, y Katsuki no sabe qué hacer con toda la información que ha recopilado a trompicones durante la última media hora.

–Ah, ¿no? –replica Kaminari. Burlón. Alzando una ceja rubia con escepticismo–. ¿Y entonces qué estábais haciendo?

–Dejadlo ya, hombre –interviene Kirishima, ceñudo–. ¿No veis que está flipando con todo lo que ha pasado? Dadle un respiro.

Katsuki podría abrazarlo.

Si supiera cómo hacerlo.

* * *

 **Vl.**

Lo más jodido de todo es que una vez que lo asume, a Katsuki empiezan a gustarle cosas de él que está seguro de que ni siquiera le gustan a la gente normal.

–… y por esa razón es crucial llevar siempre encima por lo menos una dosis de los tres antídotos más poderosos contra venenos –explica Todoroki, cambiando de diapositiva. Es muy parco en palabras cuando de comunicación informal se trata, pero se le dan bien las exposiciones. Nunca va muy rápido, ni utiliza un guión para guiarse. Consigue transmitir lo que quiere, y ese talento para la oratoria se hace todavía más patente cuando como hoy, expone junto a Deku, que es proclive a equivocarse con alguna fecha y a tartamudear. Cada vez menos, eso sí–, motivo por el que se recomienda confeccionar un compartimento especial en nuestro traje de héroe, para poder guardar las jeringuillas sin riesgo de que se rompan mientras luchamos, tal y como indica la Directiva Internacional 23/2045 de veinte de julio, firmada en Bruselas, en su artículo cuarenta y siete, párrafo segundo –finaliza, haciendo una pausa para que la idea cale en el resto de la clase mientras extrae el pendrive de la torre–. ¿Alguna duda?

Le gusta su voz. Su. Voz. Así. Por la puta cara. Lo de los ojos era entendible, pero esto no tiene ninguna justificación. Sería comprensible si en lugar de Todoroki Shouto se llamara Bryan Adams. O si poseyera una ronquera atractiva o pudiera llegar a notas altas. Por lo menos así tendría un pretexto musical. _Pero no._

Le mola la voz más aburrida del mundo. Le hace sentir que todo es un poco más interesante y que puede estar tranquilo. Le parece _elegante_ y analgésica, como uno de esos antídotos de los que habla Todoroki. Como una canción de cuna. Le gusta que sea seria e intransigente y que diga cosas que diría un adulto y no un niñato de diecisiete años.

Lo cual es putamente preocupante.

Se imagina cómo habría sonado si se hubieran besado (porque Katsuki puede ser nuevo en esto de quedarse prendado de alguien, pero no es gilipollas y entiende lo que estuvo a punto de suceder aquella tarde de hace dos semanas). Si habría logrado trastocar esa monotonía característica.

–Suerte –le dice Todoroki al pasar por su lado, porque ahora le toca exponer a él, y el vello de la nuca a Katsuki se le eriza. Apenas atina a gruñirle en respuesta.

Antes ya pasaban tiempo juntos fuera de clase de vez en cuando, pero ahora prácticamente están pegados con silicona. Son tan retrasados los dos, _pobrecitos_ , en opinión de Kirishima, que llevan medio mes yendo juntos a estudiar a la biblioteca, entrenando, acompañándose a sus dormitorios y turnándose en silencio para que Katsuki almuerce en la misma mesa que Deku, Uraraka y Iida y Todoroki haga lo propio con Kaminari, Kirishima y Sero, y todavía no ha pasado nada. Pero nada de _nada_. _¿Cómo no le vas a gustar, hermano? ¡Si está coladito por ti!_

 _YA, CLARO. Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ COJONES NO PASA NADA._

–Felicidades por esa nota –le comenta Todoroki justo antes del recreo, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña e inquietantemente _maravillosa_ y apretándole el hombro–. Te veo después.

Le gusta cómo le sientan las camisetas abiertas y remangadas, siempre con otra de algodón debajo. Le gusta cómo estornuda y cómo escribe las "S" en su cuaderno, llenas de florituras. Le gusta cómo se queda muy quieto cuando se le acerca una paloma o un gato, y cómo parte un trocito de pan para ellos. Le gusta que entienda que a veces a uno le apetezca estar solo, y que nunca le hable mientras tiene los cascos puestos. Le gusta que sea sincero y que el fuego no le dé miedo. Le gusta cómo habla de su madre, con esa devoción y ese cariño contenidos. Le gusta que sus padres se lleven bien con él, y que insista en lavar los platos después de cenar, y no intente sacarle conversación cuando a Katsuki solo le apetece quedarse sentado y contemplarlo desde la mesa. Le gusta que sea listo, y que no alardee de ello y que tenga principios y que sea _bueno._

Cuando se pone en plan niño bueno y perfecto que sabe el orden exacto en el que hay que coger los tenedores en los restaurantes pijos es insoportable para su cuadro cardíaco, así que Katsuki lo despacha rápido.

–Lo que tú digas.

 _Me encanta tu voz, desgraciado, y estoy acojonado porque no sé si te arrepientes tanto como yo de no habernos besado, porque era una oportunidad de oro y ahora no encuentro otra igual ni por asomo._

Acaba memorizando todos los matices. La manera escueta de pronunciar la "t" cuando se enfada, y la pesadez al final de los monosílabos cuando está recién levantado. La ligereza en las vocales cuando pretende gastarle una broma de mierda a alguien (normalmente a él, porque Todoroki es propenso a jugar con fuego, y nunca mejor dicho).

Fantasea tanto con ella que cuando vuelve a soñar con Todoroki, por primera vez, no se están peleando.

Y por primera vez, su cuerpo hace algo más que sudar.

Y es todo cada vez más asqueroso.

* * *

Si queréis agregarme a Facebook por alguna razón misteriosa y masoquista, podéis encontrarme como Janet Cab Fanfictio-n (sin el guión, para que la página no me borre la palabreja). Ahí encontrareis cositas sobre fics actuales y futuros C: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Me gustas

**NdA:** aquí está la última parte C: ¡Notitas al final para no spoilear nada!

* * *

 **Nueve cosas**

por _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **Vll.**

Hay algo que no le gusta ni un pelo de Todoroki, no obstante.

–Es la segunda parte de la trilogía –parlotea Deku–. La primera trata el tema de los Dioses del Olimpo desde su perspectiva, y esta se va a centrar en el bando de los humanos durante la guerra.

Se lo han encontrado doblando el pasillo a uno de los gimnasios, y como Shouto es _Shouto_ (ha convivido con él durante esos últimos tres meses más que con ninguna otra persona, así que era cuestión de tiempo que Katsuki acabase perdiendo sin transiciones la reticencia a llamarlo por su nombre), ha dicho alguna brillantez tipo "ah, nosotros íbamos a entrenar, ¿vienes?", y como Deku es el puto Deku de los cojones, que no sabe ser descortés con nadie y menos con su "mijir imigui, jijiji miri li imiguis qui simis Kicchin", ha acabado aceptando.

–Parece interesante.

 _Pirici intirisinti. Mimimi._

–Ya te digo. Yo la voy a ir a ver al cine la semana que viene –continúa Deku, con chiribitas por toda la jeta pecosa–, ¿te apuntas?

–Corta el rollo.

Sabe que ha sido lo bastante tajante cuando ambos se vuelven a mirarlo. Sin dar crédito.

–¿Kacchan? –empieza Deku, que dos cursos y medio atrás no se habría atrevido a cuestionarle mucho, pero ahora que duplica su ancho y roza el metro ochenta le ha perdido el respeto.

 _Que no me toques los cojones, maldito nerd._

–Ni "Kacchan" ni hostias –le espeta, sin medir lo que dice a continuación–. Deja de invitarlo a sitios fuera del instituto en mi puta cara, coño. Llevo queriendo ver una peli con él desde el año de la puta pera y no sé cómo decírselo, y vienes tú con tus mierdas de sinopsis y tus gustos cinéfilos de pacotilla y PUM, lo _haces_ y te quedas tan pancho. Pues no me da la puta gana. Y tú –masculla, encarando a Shouto, que lo mira entre enfadado y fascinado–, deja de seguirle la corriente. Me ponéis de los putos nervios los dos.

 _No me gusta que seáis tan amigos,_ quiere decirle. Se muere por hacerlo. Por meter a Todoroki en una caja con cinta aislante y llevárselo lejos para que ese buitre verde que se ha puesto todo fuerte ( _más fuerte que yo_ , _el hijo de puta_ ) deje de restregarle lo fácil que es hacer planes con Shouto, y su incapacidad para proponérselos.

Sabe que es una tontería, por otra parte. Que es normal que sean amigos, y que debería alegrarse de que Deku le haya cambiado y lo haya reconciliado consigo mismo y con parte de su familia. LO SABE. Joder, claro que lo sabe. De la misma manera que sabe que Deku lleva un año saliendo con Uraraka, y que son terribles y empalagosos y _heterosexuales._ Pero no puede evitarlo. No, porque Shouto y él no se han besado todavía pero son algo más que amigos, y no soporta verle tan apegado a otro tío cuando él no tiene ni idea de cómo acercarse más.

"Izuku esto, Izuku lo otro". VENGA YA. Shouto todavía tiene lapsus y se le escapa un "Bakug…" de tanto en cuanto, pero resulta que Deku es IZUKU para él. VENGA-YA.

–Kacchan… –farfulla Deku, asombrado–… ¿estás _celoso_?

Se le ocurre negarlo, para preservar un poco la dignidad que le queda, pero quiere dejarlo claro, por si acaso.

–No. Pero podríais caminar dejando medio metro de distancia el uno del otro –mastica, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del chándal y adelantándolos.

Pausa. Gritito triunfal.

–¿Ves? –oye a Deku decir, eufórico–. ¡Te dije que le gustabas sí o sí!

–Tenías razón –oye suspirar a Shouto. Aliviado.

 _Será imbécil._

¿Pueden ser más anormales los dos?

Katsuki saca la mano del bolsillo y lo coge de la muñeca antes de que se le pierda, porque el corredor es recto y solo se puede caminar hacia delante o desandar el trayecto, PERO OYE, PUEDE PASAR.

–QUE NO HABLÉIS DE MÍ COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA, COÑO.

* * *

 **Vlll.**

Para la noche de la graduación, han cogido algo de práctica. En besos. En otras cosas.

Son los únicos que se han escaqueado sin muchas excusas de esa fiesta carísima con barra libre y fuente de chocolate en una discoteca del centro que han organizado los delegados de su promoción, y para la que Iida ha tomado tantas medidas de seguridad que Katsuki le ve futuro como organizador de eventos de alto secreto de la ONU.

Ni siquiera se ha molestado en pagar la entrada a ese tugurio. Para qué. ¿Pagar un pastizal para fingir que va a asistir a un sitio junto a decenas de personas que no conoce o que le caen como una patada en los huevos para después no hacerlo? Nope. No le interesa que la gente desconozca sus intenciones, porque en más de una ocasión Shouto y él han simulado quedarse a terminar una presentación grupal entre los dos, y entonces Kirishima o Kaminari o incluso Deku han vuelto a los dormitorios porque se les ha olvidado el estuche o el Código Penal Heroico y se los han encontrado con el pantalón a medio desabrochar. Y hoy no quiere preocuparse por ninguno de ellos, ni estar pendiente de la hora, ni aguzar el oído por si escucha el eco de los pasos de sus compañeros por el corredor, ni _nada._

De hecho, se ha cerciorado de ser cristalino. Transparente. Shouto cree que se ha pasado tres pueblos, aunque él considera que no ha sido gráfico en absoluto. Se ha limitado a carraspear en un descanso entre clase y clase y a decir "esta noche quiero la habitación para mí", y cuando Mineta le ha pedido explicaciones con retintín su respuesta ha sido "porque paso de tener que cargar con borrachos o soportar bailecitos", y antes de que Mineta pudiera rebatirle, había añadido "Shouto tampoco va a ir, aunque os haya dicho que sí. Sumad dos y dos. No quiero a nadie en la residencia hasta las tres de la mañana".

Había sido embarazoso, pero también había valido la pena, porque Mineta había cerrado el pico y se había quedado traumatizado hasta la hora del almuerzo. Luego Katsuki había tenido que soportar las bromitas de Kaminari, Sero y Kirishima, y todos sus "uuuuuh" y las miradas de "no tienes remedio, Kacchan" de Deku, y lidiar con la tirantez pasajera de Shouto, pero bueno. Nada que Bakugou Katsuki no pudiera soportar.

–¿Y si vuelven a buscar algo? –inquiere Shouto, dejándose abrir la camisa azul de botones sobre la cama de Deku, porque Shouto se ha sacado dos fotos con él más que con Katsuki, y es imposible que no haya sido a propósito, así que piensa desquitarse con sus sábanas de All Mights en miniatura, por más perturbador que sea.

–No van a volver.

–No puedes estar completamente seguro.

–Si vuelven los mato a todos.

Shouto, por supuesto, ha puesto pegas desde que entraron trastabillando y Katsuki echó la llave a tientas. "En la cama de Izuku no", " _Kat_ ", "aquí no", "estate quiet-" pero se ha rendido cuando Katsuki le ha mordido sobre el pulso hasta dejarle el cuello morado.

–He echado el pestillo y todo –gruñe Katsuki, besándole en la cicatriz y después en los labios. No ha bebido ponche de frutas pero se nota ligeramente mareado, como si los bordes de la visión se estremecieran y se sobrecalentaran a ratos.

Nunca han tenido una oportunidad para estar completamente solos como esa, y Shouto está loco de remate si cree que ahora que la tienen gracias a su sacrificio, Katsuki va a tirarla por la borda por nimiedades abstractas como el compañerismo o la consideración.

Gime cuando Shouto deja la boca helada y justo después sube la temperatura y la saliva se condensa por el calor. Le encantan esos besos. Le gusta saber que Shouto puede ser mezquino debajo de esa apariencia decente de chico bien peinado. Que es lo bastante depravado para hacer guarradas con su particularidad. Le gusta que cada centímetro de su abdomen parezca cincelado en porcelana. Porcelana _con pecas_. Es putamente maravilloso, porque a Katsuki le mosqueaba que Shouto fuese mitad pelirrojo y no tuviese ni una sola. Le creaba desconfianza. Pero ha ido descubriéndolas. Las pecas. Se acumulan aquí y allá, formando nebulosas rojizas y caprichosas.

Le gusta que le diga cosas bonitas. Nadie puede saberlo, pero le encantan esas gilipolleces que Shouto le susurra cuando sabe que Katsuki tiene el orgasmo rodando sobre la lengua. "Me encanta tu boca" y "tienes una sonrisa bonita" y " _Kat_ , tu espalda es preciosa". Es un puto príncipe de cuento elevado al cubo, y lo más triste es que a Katsuki le encanta. Le gusta que le bese el interior de las muñecas y que siempre le pregunte si está bien.

Y ahora es todo suyo.

Espera a quitarle los calzoncillos y tenerlo desnudo por primera vez para hacerle la putada que le lleva meses guardando.

–Di que soy mejor que Deku.

Puede haber empezado a acompañarlo a visitar a su madre. Pueden haber intercambiado regalos de Navidad e incluso celebrado el jodido San Valentín, a pesar de que Kirishima se haya descojonado de lo lindo cuando ha visto la cajita de bombones en su taquilla. Puede que ninguna de esas cosas le haya costado nada porque _lo quiere_ , y lo hace todo por inercia, pero también es Katsuki Bakugou, y a cabrón no le gana nadie.

–Qué.

Katsuki habla a bocanadas. Le clava los dedos en los brazos y deja caer la cadera para que Shouto sienta su polla contra el estómago. Huele a varios desodorantes y colonias de chico. Algunas más intensas y otras más frescas y florales. A patatas fritas. A libros usados.

Y le encanta.

–Di que soy mejor que él.

Si Shouto ya lo flipó un poco cuando, de entre todas las literas, Katsuki fue a tirarlos a los dos sobre la de su mejor amigo, ahora está directamente en shock.

–Qué. No –empieza. Respira con dificultad, medio por el calentón, medio por el desconcierto–. No seas crío.

–Que lo digas.

–En serio, ¿Katsuki? –suspira Shouto, tratando de reprimir la desesperación que Katsuki ha aprendido a distinguir a la perfección–. Estás enfermo. Estamos en su colchón a punto de… y me pides que…

Es tan guapo como Katsuki se había imaginado que sería sin ropa. Con el pelo lacio desordenado en la cara y los ojos desiguales vidriosos. Es casi irreal, iluminado por la luz lunar que se cuela por las persianas bajadas, superponiéndose a la de las farolas amarillentas. Tan hipócrita que apela a su inestabilidad mental pero no se le baja la erección. Katsuki le da uno de esos besos que son todo lengua y saliva y Shouto le sujeta del pelo para que lo mire. Comienza a parecer cabreado y a humear por la izquierda, pero Katsuki no se rinde.

–Tú dilo y ya está –sisea.

No permite que Shouto lo deje a él debajo, pero no se opone cuando nota sus manos en la espalda y en el culo, porque le gusta que lo toque mientras discuten entre besos.

–No quiero.

–Puedes correrte mientras te niegas a admitirlo _o_ puedes reconocerlo de una puta vez y meterme mano y decirme lo bueno que estoy, como hace la gente normal.

– _Kat._

Está mojado cuando Katsuki lo sostiene entre los dedos y mueve la mano. Al principio despacio. Se lo ha hecho alguna que otra vez en el baño de la segunda planta, dentro de los pantalones, pero ahora todo es mucho más sencillo y _mejor_ y pueden gritar porque la residencia está vacía.

–¿Te pone que hablemos de tu amiguito mientras nos magreamos? ¿Es eso?

Shouto le come la boca de tornillo para que se calle, y prueba con diferentes besos hasta que Katsuki le obliga a arquear la espalda contra las sábanas por quinta vez para luego aminorar el ritmo. Entonces lo dice. Alto y claro. Muerto de ganas. Lo escupe con la voz entrecortada solo para que Katsuki le haga una paja en condiciones y deje de atormentarlo.

–Buen chico –lo felicita Katsuki, dándole un beso en la barbilla mientras recobra el aliento. Se limpia la mano en la funda de la almohada. Sin dejar de mirarlo. El bajo vientre acalambrado y el pecho temblando. Mordiéndose los labios con anticipación.

No se queja cuando Shouto lo empuja contra la cama con una fuerza y una rabia desconocidas y le muerde desde el hombro hasta la pelvis. Exuda una bruma gélida y polar por los labios entreabiertos cuando le lame bajo el ombligo, y Katsuki se nota morir antes de sumergirse en calor y humedad.

–A veces parece que estás enamorado de él –lo acusa Shouto. Agresivo. Todo fuego. Con los dedos manchados hasta los nudillos de ese lubricante que Bakugou compró en la farmacia del campus el día de su último examen, y que insiste en que vale un ojo de la cara y en que tiene que durarles–. No haces más que competir con él por todo.

Katsuki aprieta la boca en una línea. Están sudando como perros y se supone que quieren follar pero todo duele y es una mierda, y para colmo Shouto le está dando de su propia medicina.

–¿Puedes dejar la tortura psicológica para luego? Porque ya me arde bastante el culo ahora mismo y sospecho que dentro de cinco minutos voy a querer arrancarte la cabeza, así que no te pases.

A lo mejor no son más que un par de degenerados.

–Vale.

Katsuki desconocía el grado de ruindad de Shouto hasta su primer polvo. Les cuesta media hora coordinarse y empezar a moverse, y muchas maldiciones por parte de Katsuki, que en una de esas cree que podría llorar y se pregunta por qué a la gente le gusta el sexo si solo se lo pasa bien una de las dos partes. Se pregunta si es que es un bicho raro, o si es algo en lo que uno puede volverse mejor con la experiencia, y en una de esas Shouto embiste en un ángulo nuevo y errático y él abre la boca en un grito mudo.

–¿Ahí? –le pregunta Shouto con la voz tomada. Le besa junto a la rodilla, sin perderlo de vista. Sin soltarle las piernas.

Katsuki se jura volverse el puto amo en eso con tal de volver a verlo así. Desde abajo. Con los ojos entrecerrados y el cuello hacia atrás, y los músculos de los brazos en tensión.

– _Shouto._

El muy cabrón lo entierra en la cama hasta que el cabecero empieza a golpear la pared y Katsuki cierra los ojos para ver blanco detrás de los párpados. Se cuestiona si debería haber sido de otra forma. En un lugar más íntimo, menos hecho a piezas de las pertenencias de todos. Si deberían habérselo tomado con más calma o tendrían que haberse dicho algo en especial. Si deberían haber esperado un poco e ir de base en base, en vez de arramplar con toda la puta pista de una sentada.

Y entonces:

–Dime que me quieres más a mí que a Izuku.

 _HIJO DE PUTA._

* * *

 **lX.**

Acuerdan hacer la mudanza durante uno de los viajes de Endeavor a Europa, en verano.

Los hermanos de Shouto no parecen muy conformes, pero ninguno les impide el trasiego de cajas por el patio.

–¿Qué es todo esto?

La voz es cavernosa y sombría, y retumba en el vestíbulo con autoridad. Cómo no. Vaya un imprevisto.

Otro de los muchos planes de su vida que no salen como Katsuki se esperaba.

Por inercia, se mueve para colocarse entre ambos, pero Shouto le pone una mano en el pecho y contesta con frialdad.

–Me voy a vivir con él.

Lleva queriendo largarse de ahí desde que se enteró de que su padre estaba buscando a una chica. Alguien de la edad de Shouto, con algún poder relacionado con el dominio del viento, o tal vez con la tierra. Como si fueran perros a los que cruzar. O los ingredientes infalibles para crear un jodido Avatar. La Leyenda de Todoroki. _Hay que joderse._

Ahora, por suerte y gracias al apoyo de Katsuki e Izuku, la jurisdicción civil de héroes conoce su situación y la ha elevado al Tribunal Superior de Oriente. Han amenazado a Endeavor con retirarle el título si coacciona a cualquiera de sus hijos para que contraiga matrimonio a la fuerza, y su esposa ha pasado a disposición de los servicios sociales, que cuidarán de ella hasta que Shouto se haga con un trabajo estable y pueda comprarle un pisito cerca del que quiere alquilar junto a Katsuki.

Para eso todavía falta. Pero Shouto está determinado.

–No te permito que…

–Sus padres me han dicho que puedo irme a vivir con ellos hasta que encontremos algo –lo interrumpe Shouto, desprendiendo una cólera férrea e inamovible–. Están fuera, esperándonos en el coche, así que no les hagas perder el tiempo y deja de darme sermones sobre lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

–Tú eres el del Torneo –masculla Endeavor, recordando a Katsuki–. El que ganó en primero. El chiquillo al que secuestraron después.

 _¿Es que nadie va a olvidarlo nunca?_

Shouto había obtenido el primer puesto en segundo curso, y en tercero Deku había quedado por delante de los dos. Se han cuidado muy mucho de que Endeavor no descubra lo que se traen entre manos hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad, por si acaso, pero ahora Shouto se siente más valiente que nunca.

–Katsuki Bakugou –anuncia, presentándolo–. Estamos saliendo.

Las llamas del hombre se quedan petrificadas. Y su cara también.

– _Saliendo._

Se le desfigura el rostro ígneo. Y luego se recompone. Las llamas oscilan cada vez más. Virulentas y abrasivas. Endeavor parece dispuesto a calcinarlos a los dos hasta los huesos, así que Katsuki carraspea:

–Mis viejos tienen prisa, _suegro_ –delinea las seis letras hasta saborearlas. Se regodea en la expresión anonadada que se le queda a ese gilipollas encumbrado–, así que hazte a un lado o llamaré a mi madre para que me ayude a patearte el culo.

Los hermanos de Shouto contemplan la contienda verbal desde el pasillo con un deje de admiración, aterrorizados y conmocionados.

–Vámonos, anda –dice Shouto, tirando de su manga para que eche a andar, esforzándose por no reírse en un momento tan serio.

–¡No estás invitado a la boda! –brama Katsuki, dejándose arrastrar por el pasillo. Lleva queriendo decirle eso desde que se visualizó casándose con Shouto y asumió que había tenido ideas peores–. ¡Y le voy a quitar tu apellido de mierda para que se ponga el mío!

Katsuki sabe que todavía no puede igualar a Endeavor. Que después de que All Might se retirase, por fin se ha hecho con su codiciado primer puesto, y que quiere perpetuarlo cuando a él se le pase el arroz. Pero no se arrepiente de nada. No, porque Shouto es demasiado bueno para escupirle todas las cosas que le han hecho daño, pero Katsuki se rehúsa a que se vaya de ahí sin haberse desquitado por lo menos un poco.

–Katsuki.

–Que a lo mejor acabamos casándonos en secreto en París y no invitamos a nadie, pero si lo celebramos por todo lo alto no te quiero ver ahí ni en pintura, fracasado.

– _Katsuki._

–¿Prefieres Roma?

A Katsuki le gusta su valentía. Su coraje. Su aguante.

–Nunca te lo has merecido, ¿me oyes? Es demasiado bueno para ti. Demasiado noble. No vas a volver a acercarte a Shouto –le jura, encarándolo. Sin titubeos ni medias tintas–. Nunca más.

Endeavor se queda lívido, y ellos se vuelven para reemprender el camino hacia la calle.

– _Tú_ …

Justo entonces, el fuego crece a sus espaldas y amenaza con desbordarse. Shouto comienza a girarse, pero Katsuki ya lo ha empujado hacia el interior de la casa y ha saltado hacia atrás. Los colmillos al descubierto y la explosión más corrosiva que tiene llenándole las manos. _Por encima de mi cadáver._ No hay vacilación. Lleva mucho tiempo preparándose para dar la cara por él. Ese cabrón no es peor que un edificio que se derrumba sobre aprendices de héroes que no pueden usar sus poderes.

Y si resulta que sí lo es, a Katsuki le importa una mierda. Porque Shouto está ahí y no está a salvo y todo lo demás es insignificante.

–¡KATSUKI!

* * *

 **X.**

–… _una de las parejas más consolidadas en el mundillo de los héroes,_ Shouto y Explosive Hands, _ha vuelto a salvar el día en Tokio tras la última inundación…_

–Vaya unos tíos pesados –bufa Katsuki, bostezando en el sillón. La chimenea está encendida y encima de la mesa hay una terrina vacía de helado de turrón con dos cucharas dentro–. Están hasta en la sopa. Les voy a acabar cogiendo manía.

Se deja acariciar la quemadura del pecho, por debajo del albornoz. Es oscura y bastante fea, en su opinión ( _casi tanto como el cabrón de tu padre_ ), pero Shouto siempre la ha tratado con un cuidado especial.

A veces, Katsuki se arrepiente de haber claudicado y dejado que Shouto construyese una chimenea en el salón, porque es un gasto innecesario teniendo la particularidad que tiene Shouto y según el catálogo de moda de salón están desfasadas (que no es que Katsuki lea los catálogos, pero le parece haber escuchado algo al respecto), pero en pocas cosas Shouto le ha insistido tanto como en esa chimenea, así que Katsuki decidió hacer la vista gorda en su momento. "No importa", había dicho Shouto, un poco desinflado. "Es que vi una de esas pelis navideñas por la tele mientras estabas en Turquía con Kirishima. Era domingo, no me apetecía salir y tampoco daban nada interesante en la tele, así que... no sé, me gustó cuando la familia se sentó delante al final, abrieron los regalos y se alegraron de estar juntos. Es una bobada, realmente".

 _Me gustas tanto que haces que me gusten cosas que antes ni se me pasaban por la cabeza, como comer helado en invierno. Es otro de tus superpoderes. Hacer que pueda ser feliz en cualquier parte. Con cualquier cosa._

–¿Qué será lo siguiente? –inquiere Shouto, siguiéndole el juego. Desperezándose y acurrucándose contra él, ciñéndose la manta térmica granate–. ¿Que se hagan un blog?

En menos de cinco horas tienen que coger un avión a Brasil y ahí están, haciendo el tonto y viendo las noticias en bucle del Canal Veinticuatro Horas y buscando fotos en Google de todos los pajarracos amazónicos a los que Shouto quiere dibujar en lugar de echar una cabezada. Y eso que van por trabajo.

Por lo menos han tenido el buen juicio de dejar las maletas hechas en el recibidor.

–O un reportaje en exclusiva con fotos de la boda parisina –tercia Katsuki, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Hace años que aprendió a hacerlo.

Shouto se ríe adormilado, y Katsuki se siente por fin ese héroe del que charlan tanto en la tele.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** lo de Katsuki y Bakugou casándose en París es una referencia muy bestia al fic TodoBaku "Desde París, con amor", de **MoonyStark,** que os recomiendo encarecidamente porque es precioso. Después, la idea de que Katsuki le pidiera a Shouto que le dijese que es mejor que Deku surgió de una conversación con ella, y si bien el tema de meter esa ocurrencia en un contexto comprometido la dijimos de coña, al final yo lo he hecho de verdad :´D Qué más. Lo de Shouto adoptando el apellido de Katsuki también salió de una conversación con Moons, y en el fic que os he recomendado más arriba pasa de verdad (L). Y yo creo que ya está, aunque si se me ha pasado alguna referencia ya me tirará ella de las orejas C´:

La referencia a _Avatar_ es de mi querida **Layla Redfox** ´u`

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, ¡espero que tengáis un buen día! nun


End file.
